Perfect Eyes
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Tai and Matt each have a secret...what happens when those secrets are finally revealed with the help of Tai's little sister? Taito/Yamachi


Perfect Eyes

By: 

Lady Sith

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a couple of lint balls. You want to sue? Go ahead. My dad's a lawyer who's had over a hundred cases and has only lost two. ;þ *evil grin* Heh heh heh.....

WARNING: YAOI; SHOUNEN-AI!!!!!! Taito; Yamachi 

I have a secret. Promise you won't tell? I'm in love. And not just with anyone......I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Tai.

* * *

"Hey, Matt! What's up?" Tai yelled across the courtyard, grinning broadly at this friend. He carelessly slung a tanned arm around the taller youth's shoulders. "I haven't seen you in ages, man!! Where've you been?"

Matt grinned back at his friend, absently noticing how Tai's eyes seemed to sparkle with an inner light when he grinned. "Tai," he began, his blue eyes widening with innocence, "it's only been a day. Remember? You came over last night to play video games."

The duo walked further into the courtyard, heading for the school. As they quickly climbed the stairs leading to the front entrance, Matt became aware of how Tai seemed to brush against him with every step. He blushed and he could feel his blood heat.

As they walked, Tai feigned a innocent expression. "Only that long, Yama-chan?" he asked, using Mrs. Ishida's pet name for her son. Matt made a face and Tai laughed. "I remember playing video games......but we also gonna work on my science project that's due...oh, today?"

Matt facefaulted. "NANI?!" he yelled, gaining some attention as the twosome walked through the high school's doors.

Tai tilted back his head and laughed. "Oh, the look on your face!! Don't worry, Yama-chan, the project isn't due for a couple more weeks." He grinned at his best friend, his dark brown eyes crinkling in mirth. "It's too easy to trick ya, Matt. Ya gotta stop being so gullible!"

Matt frowned, trying to cover up his fascination with Tai's eyes. They're so pretty....so warm, so caring. I wish he'd look at me like that with love in his eyes..... Distantly, he heard himself say softly, "Aishiteru...."

Tai's beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. "N-Nani?!" he managed to choke out. He took his arm from around Matt's shoulders and quickly backed away from his friend. "W-What did you say, Matt?"

Oh, no.... Inwardly, Matt cursed himself. "I.....I'm sorry, Tai," he began. "It slipped out! I didn't mean to say it!! I'm sorry!"

But it was too late. Tai had run away from Matt as fast as his legs could carry him.

Matt stopped, staring after his best friend. Then, in a fit of anger, he slammed his hand into the nearest locker. Then, his legs stiff, he walked away, trying his hardest not to cry. Unfortunately, it was a losing battle. Dripping one by one, he left a trail of tears.

Later on that morning, a student would walk up to his locker and wonder what had happened to it. There was a huge dent, a fist mark, marring the once-perfect metal.

~*~

I have something to tell you. Promise you won't tell? I've discovered that love at first sight is true. It is real......and it's happened to me. Too bad that all my dreams will never come true. For I love a boy. My best friend. Matt.

* * *

"Yama-chan......." a soft voice began as Matt quickly walked out of homeroom. "Yama-chan.....I need to talk to you."

Matt stopped and stared at the person who had spoken to him. Hikari.....Tai's little sister. After all, once Tai had started calling him 'Yama-chan' Hikari had started to too, much to Tai's amusement, and his annoyance. "What do you want, Kari?" Matt snapped, probably harsher than he had meant. "Aren't you supposed to be home, sick?"

Kari nodded quickly, but snatched Matt's arm before he had a chance to react. "It's Tai...." she said, her voice hoarse with sickness. "Something's wrong.....he came home, running through the door. Now he's locked himself in his bedroom, and he refuses to come out. Mom and Dad are at work and Tai won't tell what's wrong. Can you please come with me?"

Matt felt a stab of guilt course through him. My fault.....all my fault. "Sure, Kari, I'll come with you," he answered. "Just let me grab my stuff, okay?"

Kari nodded and together they went to gather Matt's things. From their, they quickly walked to Tai and Kari's house, Matt filled with dread, and Kari somehow sensing that Matt knew what was wrong with her older brother. But she remained silent, not wanting to bother Matt as he brooded on the walk. But, somehow, she knew what was going on. 

Kari grinned to herself, rather smugly. Just wait 'till they each get the whole story..... she thought to herself. Now that'll be amusing!

The walk went much quicker than Matt had hoped it would, and all too soon, Kari and Matt were inside the medium sized apartment. Matt gulped and gently knocked on Tai's door. There was no answer. Silence.

"See? I told you. He won't answer or anything," Kari whispered softly, gently tugging on Matt's sleeve. "I know you know how to pick locks. I heard you telling Tai about it once. Will you please pick his lock and find out what's wrong? Please, Matt? I'm really concerned...."

Matt sighed and reached into his pocket, bringing out his lock picking tools. He had learned much of it by teaching himself, and other things by watching magicians and lock pickers on TV. "Go to your room, okay, Kari? I promise I'll take care of Tai," Matt said, giving Kari one of his 'don't-disobey-me-or-else' looks that he often used on TK to get his little brother to behave. Kari grinned at him and practically skipped into her room. Once she was gone, Matt got to work.

After about five minutes, the door silently swung open. Matt stepped inside his friend's room, noticing how dark it was. Tai had drawn the curtains, giving the room a sort of brooding air. "Tai......?" Matt asked softly, stepping even deeper into the room.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him. Tai had been waiting for him. Suddenly, Matt realized that it had been a trap to get him here. "Matt...." Tai began. "I'm so sorry for running away from you....Ya gotta understand how surprised I was when you had accidently told me that you loved me....I had thought that there would be no way in hell that you'd love me back."

Matt opened his mouth, about to say something. Then, abruptly, he closed it. "'Love you back'.....?" he repeated, his blue eyes dazed.

Tai stepped closer, his grin predatory. "Yes, love me back. For you see, Yama-chan, I love you. I always have......and I always will."

And, with that said, he slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Matt's in the softest, sweetest kiss that Matt had ever experienced.

"Aishiteru, Yama-chan," Tai whispered before he made the kiss deeper. Matt grinned and whispered back, "Aishiteru, Taichi."

~@#@~

In her own room, Kari turned up the volume to her portable Walkman. She had a feeling about what was going on in her older brother's bedroom, and she REALLY didn't want to hear something she wasn't supposed to. Upon hearing the sound of Tai's bedsprings squeak, as if something large.....or two somethings, had landed heavily on the bed, Hikari turned the volume up a tad higher. She flipped the last page of the fairy tale she had been reading and sighed.

"I love happy endings," she said softly.


End file.
